yugiohboardgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Gordon Blue
Gordon Blue is one of main/supporting characters from the sixth series. He was born in Detroit (he eventually moves to New York City) and is currently attending New York University's Art History Program. He is currently in his fourth year at NYU, making him a senior who plans on graduating at the end of his senior year. He is best friends with Damien Michaels and Adrian Walker, as well as close friends with Zoe Webster. He represents the new character of AthrunZala00's friend's rival and is also voiced by AthrunZala00. Appearance and Skills/Abilities Gordon's appearance is cool and energetic. He likes to wear mostly blue colored clothes. He usually wears a blue and white hoodie, blue T-shirt underneath, blue jeans, and red and white shoes. His hair is blue and his eyes are green. The cool colors that he wears represents his cool personality; however, since he looks like a human version of Sonic the Hedgehog, he is also energetic. As for his skills and abilities, he can use weapons, such as his katana and pistols, very well. He does not have major supernatural powers; however, he does obtain the ability to become rubber and stretch. During the climax of the Story Arc, he obtains a god notebook, allowing him to do anything he pleased. However, when the Story Arc concluded, he lost that ability and went back to his original rubber ability. His skills with games are excellent. He has a personal rivalry with Kadyn when playing games together, but he usually loses to Kadyn. Otherwise, he can beat anyone at any game. His personality is calm and very energetic. Relationships Gordon has a few relationships, whether it is a love relationship, hate relationship, or very close friend relationship. Here are a few of the important ones: Damien Michaels and Adrian Walker: These two are Gordon's good friends. These three have only known each other since freshmen year at NYU, but they are just as close as Jasehn, Scott, and Kadyn. They are always seen hanging out when they are not in class, and they are always causing trouble for the college. Zoe Webster: Damien's girlfriend at NYU. Damien and her been together since they met during freshmen year. Since she is very close to Damien, Gordon enjoys having her as a close friend. Whenever Zoe ends up partially or fully naked, Gordon gets a nosebleed and usually passes out from this, showing he is sexually attracted to her. Kadyn Black: Gordon's rival at NYU. The two, along with the other members in their teams, have been fighting since they first met during freshmen year. The two will even fight about some of the stupidest stuff, showing that they really don't like each other. Once both of them obtain powers, the fight becomes quite personal between them, since they both vow to kill each other. Since Kadyn is too powerful for Gordon to fight, the two become closer during the cruise in the third arc of the sixth series. Now, since they have teamed up to assist each other in battles, the two don't fight each other anymore. However, they still don't like each other. Jasehn Sarrhis and Scott Carson: Kadyn's friends and rivals to Damien and Adrian, respectively. Since these two are teamed up with Kadyn and like to fight with Damien and Adrian, Gordon strongly dislikes them as well. Jenna Marshall: She was taken in by Zoe and forced to join Gordon's crew. Gordon doesn't really have a relationship with her but she lives with him for a while so he just deals with it. Later, when Jenna starts fighting with Zoe, Gordon begins to dislike Jenna. However, in the new arc, Jasehn is the only person who remembers Jenna after she dies in her final battle. Therefore, Gordon has no memory of Jenna. Since he remembers her in the fourth arc, Gordon doesn't have any problems with her. Isaac Wolfe: Whenever Gordon and his crew are winning in battles against Jasehn and his crew, Isaac will show up and easily defeat Gordon's crew. Because of the continuous beatings Isaac gives to him, Gordon hates Isaac. However, in the new arc, Jasehn is the only person who remembers Isaac after Isaac dies against Xander White. Therefore, Gordon has no memory of Isaac. Gordon remembers him in the fourth arc, but doesn't have problems with him. Gordon's Decks In the tournament that took place during the second arc of the sixth series, Gordon's deck is revealed as a Stardust Dragon Deck. This deck is made up of a combination of decks from two Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's characters: Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas. The main focus is to quickly summon monsters so Gordon can easily Synchro Summon for his two trump cards: Stardust Dragon and Shooting Star Dragon.